


Carried Away

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- 4.Sunstreaker/insecticons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carried Away

Sunstreaker hung limply in the hulking mechs arms. He wasn’t sure where he was being taken or what was happening. His vision was staticy from the blow to the helm. Slowly it came back to him. He had been running from the Swarm. His blaster had run out of charge, and he had no choice but to flee, or stand his ground and die. He had chosen the latter, but he had not been fast enough. They had gain on him, and attacked. He had expected to die then and there, but here he was. Being carried away. 

He struggled weakly against the insecticon holding on to him. A whimper escaped his vocalizer. Was the monster saving him for a snack? He had seen enough mech devoured alive for his spark to grow cold at the thought. He did not want to end like that. 

His gyros spun as he continued to struggle. He did not get free, the Insecticon’s grip tightened again, and he was taken into a dark place, into the Hive itself. He didn’t want to die here in the dark. He didn’t want to offline at all!

“Please! Let me go?” He begged, and hated himself for it. “Please! Let me go!” 

The Insecticon stopped, visor gleaming brightly in the lush darkness, “I would never harm our future Queen.” The mech’s deep voice vibrated against Sunstreaker’s chassis. It took several kliks for the words to sink in. 

“What? NO! Let me go!” Sunstreaker’s struggles became more frantic. He had to get away. He had to escape. “You’ve got the wrong mech!” 

The Insecticon stopped, and nuzzled against Sunstreaker’s sparkplates, “You smell of heat, and hive. You will make a good Queen. The hive need needs a strong leader. It needs you.” 

The Insecticon moved through the hive, until he finally came to the end of the tunnel. A large cavern opened up, bathed in the dim light of energon crystals. The Insecticon clicked, and chirped in a language that Sunstreaker could not even begin to understand. He was sat down in the middle of a room, and a big pile of mesh. It was softer than any berth he had recharge on in vorns. That didn’t stop him from struggling, but he was pinned down by several insecticons, and held tight as his captor loomed over him. The mech’s faceplates transformed into a proboscis, long and sharper than any cyberflies. “This may hurt,” the mechs voice echoes earily despite the transformation. He stabbed into the crook of Sunstreaker’s neck, unerringly finding a main line, and something began to pump into his chassis. It burned, and he burned with it, screaming beneath his attacker until no sound emerged. He prayed for blackness, to offline. he prayed to Primus, begged him to end it, but the burning sensation spread through his frame. His internals moved, shifted, the pain became unbearable. Unimaginable, until finally the darkness swept him away.

OoOoOoOo

Sunstreaker’s chassis felt heavy as he came online. What kind of swill had Ironhide convinced him to drink? He moved sluggishly, his spark skipping a beat when he finally took in his surroundings. No...this was a nightmare. His worse nightmare. His HUD came up sluggishly, flashing warnings, too quickly for even to understand. He tried to move off of the pile of mech, but his chassis did not want to respond. His internals hurt. It felt like he had been slagged by Devastator. Stomped on and left to rust.

“My Queen,” the Insecticon who had taken him, casting a shadow over Sunstreaker. “Welcome home.” 

“This is not my home,” Sunstreaker forced himself to sit up. It was agony. Warmth bloomed through his midsection and settled uncomfortable between his legs. To his horror he felt moisture gathering behind his panel. It built until the panel slip open of it’s own accord, to Sunstreaker’s horror. 

“The sooner you accept this, the easier it will be for you,” the Insecticon nealt and nuzzled against Sunstreaker’s midsection before dipping slower, his long glossa flicking out to lap up the lubricant pooling beneath Sunstreaker’s aft. “You are meant to create,” the vibrations from his voice hit the rim of Sunstreaker’s valve, wringing a gasp from his lips. He didn’t want this, but he found himself flopping back onto the meshes, legs spread wide as he ground himself against the Insecticon. He didn’t want it, but his chassis screamed for it. He tilted his hips up, begging by the time the Insecticon climbed up his chassis and began to push into him. He couldn’t think as he was spread wide and pounded into. It felt amazing, and horrible all at once. He hoped it would never end. But it did soon enough, the charge built until he was screaming his overload. No sooner had the transfluid pushed into his gestation tank than another was taking the first ones place. He lost count on how many came after that. They used him until he was exhausted and limp against the berth, and then he was cleaned up by a group of smaller mechs. The chirped and hummed about him, cleaning every inch of his chassis, then finally they all curled about him. He drifted into recharge surrounded by the steady hum of their frames whirling around him.

OoOoOoOo

Sunstreaker stirred under the purring frames, as he had for sol upon sol since he was taken. He had lost count of the sols, his chronometer long since cannibalized by the nanites that had infected his frame. He felt heavy. He shifted his weight, and felt something shift inside of him. Something large. Several somethings large. He forced himself to squirm free of the surrounding Insecticons and touched his midsection with dawning horror. He shifted again, and felt the contents of his gestation tank shift as well. He was full of eggs. He could feel them moving inside of him every time he shifted. A sob escaped his vocalizer. He still had not come to accept his fate. He had hoped to escape, but he was never left alone. There was always a group of guards watching.

“My Queen, are you well?” the Insecticon who had stolen him away---Longclaw his processor supplied. 

Sunstreaker shook his helm, sobbing. “I can feel them. I can feel them inside me.” 

The Insecticon trilled and bent next to him, touching Sunstreaker’s frame with reverence. “Your first clutched. We are blessed. Our hive is blessed. Thank you, my Queen.” 

Sunstreaker cried, cleanser dripping down his cheekplates. It was humiliating. he was a warrior, and they had reduced him to this.

“Shhhh...my Queen. All will be well.” The Insecticon picked him up and carried him to the natural solvent pool beyond. Longclaw pet his frame, and held him as they sat inside the pool. “All will be well. It must be hard for you, my Queen. Your other half is still missing. I know that is hard, but we will fix this for you.” 

Longclaw’s voice at least was soothing. he did not sound like the other Insecticons. The mech had said he was a special class, one of the mechs meant to deal directly with the Decepticon army, to act as an envoy, and he had until the hive had sequestered themselves away deep in Cybertron’s core. The giant held him, rubbing his backplate until Sunstreaker slowly relaxed.

“My other half? You mean my brother? How do you know about my brother?” Sunstreaker’s vents hitched. 

“We have seen him in your spark, in your memories. You miss him. We want what you want, my Queen.” 

The Insecticon’s words sunk in, and made Sunstreaker’s spark clench. “No.” 

“Don’t become agitated my Queen. They already have your twin. He will be here soon. He is resting. The nanites took a heavy toll on him. His frame was not primed as your was.” He pet Sunstreaker’s frame lovingly, possessively. “Would you like to be there when he comes online? He might find some comfort in that.” 

Sunstreaker shook, “No. NO! You can’t do this. I am your Queen, I order you not to do this! Let him go!” 

“You are two halves of the same whole, my Queen. I cannot do that. Do you want to be there when he wakes?” The Insecticon asked again. 

“Yes,” Sunstreaker finally whispered. “I do.”

OoOoOoOo

Sunstreaker watched as Sideswipe was carried in and set down on the mesh pile. They had added more mesh while Sunstreaker was gone. Longclaw gently set him down beside Sideswipes recharging frame. His frame radiated heat, and when his optics opened they were dim and confused.

“Sunny? Are you really here? I searched for you everywhere. They said you were offlined. They said you couldn't be alive. But I could feel you. I was so scared I would never find you. I was so scared. I knew you were online. I could feel you. You were so scared. Terrified. I felt that too,” Sideswipe babbled worse than Bluestreak would have. “I thought they were going to kill me, but then they said they would take me to you. I’ve missed you so much. Missed you. Sunny. I feel so hot. It hurts. They injected me with something. It burns. It---” His back strut arched, panel snapping open loudly. “Burns. I need- I need-” 

“Just relax,” Sunstreaker murmured, petting Sideswipe’s frame. “It will go easier if you relax.” Sunstreaker’s valve clenched as he thought about what would come next. Fluid dripped down his thighs, “Just Relax Sunstreaker said, going onto his own hands and knees he raised his aft into the air, a cool breeze hitting his open valve as an Insecticon moved behind him, filling him. Sunstreaker gasped against Sideswipe’s lips as he was filled, stretched wide again. He heard Longclaw move closer to Sideswipe, felt him as he felt all of the Insecticons in the Hive, and whimpered in the kiss as he felt Longclaw push into his brother. Their spark beat in a rhythm that it hand not in so long. His chest plates were opening before he could even thinking about closing them. Their sparks ground together in time with the thrusting Insecticons. Sunstreaker clung to him. He had missed this, but at the same time there was a blossoming horror in his spark. he had drug his brother into this bit of the pit, and there was no way he could make things right again.

OoOoOoOo

Sunstreaker hoped that it was some delirious recharge flux, but Sideswipe was still curled against his side when his optics opened. He reached out and touched the red plating tentatively. He had never thought he would see his brother again, and had also been terrified that he would

Sideswipe’s optics flickered open, “Sunny? I had the weirdest flux that I got dragged into the berth by one of the Swarm. Wierd, huh. Sunny? You really here? Am I dying in a ditch somewhere? Must be delirious. I feel odd. My processor feels too full and I keep seeing things. I don’t understand this.”

“I’m here. You are here, and I guess you will get used to seeing through their optics. You learn to block it out, but I guess it is overwhelming at first,” Sunstreaker said and let himself curl against his brother. “I missed you too.” 

Sideswipe pet his helm, “You’re frame is different. What did they do to you?” 

“It’s the eggs. There are eggs inside of me. It feels odd, and I don’t even want to think about them coming out of me.” He frowned, and burrowed his faceplates against Sideswipe’s neck. “I’m so scared. I can feel their little sparks inside me. They are so small.” This wasn’t how things were supposed to be. At one time he had thought that one day he would bond with Bluestreak. He had always been more than fond of the mech, and Sideswipe got along with him well enough, but that was never going to happen now. he was trapped here. He was ruined.

Sideswipe sat up and pulled Sunstreaker into his arms, “Gonna be okay, Bro. I’m here. We’re together. We can get through this.” 

“No, you don’t understand. They are never going to let us go,” Sunstreaker leaned against him, clinging. “Never.” 

“It will be okay,” Sideswipe said. “Promise.”

OoOoOoOo

“Don’t know why you aren’t at least trying to enjoy yourself,” Sideswipe said as he relaxed back into the solvent pool. “Being fussed over isn’t so bad. Kinda nice,” Sideswipe said, and closed his optics, completely missing the incredulous look that Sunstreaker shot him. “Never had such a relaxing protoform rub. Frag, haven’t been this clean in vorns. Frag, Sunny. This is great.”

Sunstreaker put his hands over his gestation tank. He could feel the eggs moving and shifting inside of him. He would lay them soon, and that was the farthest thing from great to him. It was going to hurt, and then....then it would start all over again. He didn’t have to say anything, Sideswipe heard it loud and clear over their bound. His brother pulled him close, gently petting Sunstreaker’s plating until Sunstreaker relaxed back against him. “Sunny. We are in this together. We will get through this. We always do.”


End file.
